vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Machvise
Summary Machvise is an officer of the Donquixote Pirate's Diamante Army. Machvise and his four fellow officers later joined the fray. He got the jump on Boo and crushed him into the ground. However, Boo managed to withstand the attack. After the coliseum fighters banded together, Machvise tackled Boo. Afterwards, Machvise was confronted by Hajrudin. The officer later used his 10 Ton Vise attack to bring down the giant. Hajrudin lashed out with his signature attack, Gungnir, which sent Machvise rocketing towards the sky. His momentum took him through Doflamingo's 'Bird Cage', shredding him. He fell to the ground, motionless and incapacitated. After Doflamingo's defeat, Machvise and his fellow officers were arrested by the Marines. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Machivse Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 52 Classification: Donquixote Family Executive, Pirate, Paramencia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weight Manipulation (Can increase and decrease the weight of his body), Pseudo Levitation. 'Attack Potency: Small City level+ via powerscaling (Should be comparable to his other Executive compatriots. Heavily injured Hajrudin and Boo. Damaged and pinned down Franky) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ via powerscaling Lifting Strength: Class G via powerscaling Striking Strength: Small City Class+ via powerscaling Durability: Small City level+ Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Cross-Shaped Shield Intelligence: Average, though has a number of years in combat skills and experience Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. Too reliant on terminal velocity for his attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ton Ton no Mi (Ton-Ton Fruit): Is a Paramencia-Type Devil Fruit which allows the user to increase their weight, making them a Super Weight Human (超体重（スーパーウエイト）人間, Sūpā Ueito Ningen). It was eaten by Machvise. * 10 Ton Vise (10tヴァイス, Jutton Vaisu): Machvise floats above his opponent then crashes down with his limbs outspread. He is able to cover a large area with his huge body. It was first used in an attempt to crush Franky after protected him from the cyborg's rocket launcher, and named when he used it against Luffy, this time with Senor Pink holding their opponent's legs down with the help of his ability. Luffy managed to escape by stretching out of the way, and the impact of being hit with 10 metric tons did not appear to affect his rubber legs. The first time he managed to strike someone down with this technique was against Boo. * Hakai no Senton Vise (破壊の千tヴァイス, Hakai no Senton Vaisu, literally meaning "1000 Ton Vise of Destruction"): 100 times heavier and more destructive version of 10 Ton Vise. While performing this move, he uses his unique shield to increase its power. Machvise attempted to use this move against Zoro but abandoned it midway in favor of using 10,000 Ton Vise against Hajrudin. * Jigoku no Manton Vise (地獄の万・t・ヴァイス, Jigoku no Manton Vaisu, literally meaning "10,000 Ton Vise of Hell"): 1000 times heavier and more destructive version of 10 Ton Vise. While performing this move, he uses his unique shield to increase its power. It was first seen used against Hajrudin and was capable of shattering the bones in Hajrudin's forearm and leg and cause him to grit his teeth so much that a tooth broke, as well as crushing the ground beneath Hajrudin, but nonetheless was forced back by the giant's Gungnir, sending him flying. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Sailors Category:Tier 7